As The Moon Rises
by goingthedistance
Summary: This is an AU - Basically omitting Regina ever saving Snow as a child. No evil step-mother, add in a dash of Red Snow, and this is what you get.
1. Only If For A Night

Snow recalled the first time she ever saw Red. It was on a horse that she met her fate, on a trip to visit the summer palace with her father. She'd left the endless trail of carriages and knights for some solitude and did not find it, much to her surprise. She was freshly twenty when she stumbled upon the red caped beauty. It began innocently enough between them, and now here they were, tangled in her sheets. Her name was Red, at least everyone called her that. The first time Snow said it, the name stuck in her mouth like honey, and she'd been helpless to get rid of it since. Not that she wanted to. After a while, Snow couldn't take the distance from the girl's village home to her castle any longer, making Red her personal handmaiden. As Snow looked back on these memories, the young peasant girl's head was tucked in the crook of Snow's neck, where she'd rested for well over an hour. The girl's pale flesh, uncovered by blankets, glowed in the moonlight streaming through the open balcony, only a slight distraction to the princess. Red snored softly against her, perfectly content in her lover's arms while Snow fought with demons.

Snow was supposed to marry in a fortnight. And she was not marrying the person in her bed, the person she'd just made love to. She was marrying Prince James, a man who slept in the opposite end of the castle; the fact couldn't be more symbolic unless he slept on the other side of the world.

It was all politics, really; kings, queens, heirs and thrones. They were just parts of a machine, albeit a very important machine. Still, this realization didn't help the guilt that stirred in her stomach, making her queasy. Snow shifted against the young woman tucked to her side and slowly she roused to life. Tracing a finger over Snow's chest, Red frowned, mirroring Snow's equally displeased expression.  
"What is it?" Red whispered hoarsely, nuzzling even closer against her lover. Snow's eyes flitted to Red's briefly before leaving again. Red knew how worked up Snow was about the wedding; the preparations, becoming queen, being married to someone she barely knew. But she still had the politeness to ask.

Red didn't pretend to have expectations for Snow. No matter what they'd said in the past, she would be married soon. Snow would have expectations of her own from others, ones she couldn't compete with. She is just a peasant girl turned handmaid, after all.

"I don't want to marry him." Snow murmured, evidence of her heart breaking as the words left her lips in a voice cracking with emotion. She'd said these words countless times. She couldn't imagine anyone else in her bed besides Red. Snow would have to give her another station; she couldn't exactly have Red walking in to wake her in the morning with someone else beside her. And all of that meant distance between them, which was the opposite of what Snow truly wanted. In only a few nights she'd be separated from her only real chance at happiness.

Red was silent for a while, not knowing the right words to say. Snow was always better at this than she was, and the addition of her own heartache was not helping her to be comforting.  
"You could be happy with James. Maybe you'll get used to him." Red offered, every word killing her inside. But if encouraging their relationship meant helping Snow in the long run, making Snow happy, she would do it.

Snow pulled away from her, pushing herself up and gathering the sheet around her middle. Green eyes were trained on blue, infuriated, mouth slightly parted and eyebrows knitted together. Red simply stared, mouth dropping open and scrambling after her lover as Snow got out of bed, stomping for the door.  
"Snow! Snow, wait!" Red called after her, stumbling over the stone floors, stark naked. Snow turned, face red with anger. And something else. Hurt?  
"What, Red?" She asked, her tone biting. Red couldn't help but shiver at the way she said her name, the malice behind it; it seemed she shivered regardless of what emotion fueled her passion. Red wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold without Snow beside her. Red never got cold.  
"I-I'm sorry. I'm just trying to do the right thing." Red muttered, holding her gaze with those angry green eyes. Snow took a few steps closer, her blood still boiling.  
"Don't cheapen what we have!" She said softly but no less passionately. Now only a few feet away, Red could see the tears in her eyes. "Don't suggest I could be happy with anyone else, all the while in my bed!" She added, chest heaving with emotion. Red whimpered, knowing the same despair that was eating at Snow.

"Do you really think I want that? Do you really think I don't want to be with you always? To be yours?" Red asked, her voice cracking as a tear slipped down her cheek. Red felt like punching something. Or someone. Maybe Prince James. "I just want you to be happy. Loving him would be easier than loving me. You can be his wife, you can have his babies. You can't have those things with me." She murmured, eyes slipping to the floor.  
"All I want is you." Snow whispered, tears falling in a steady stream now. Both broken, so broken. Snow crashed into one Red, landing back on Snow's bed, desperate hands searching each other. Searching for a reason, for something to tell them why this was wrong. They found nothing.  
"As long as the moon rises, I will love you." Red murmured as they tired, tucking back into the space she'd fallen asleep in earlier. The moon would rise twice more, and Snow White would be married.


	2. The First Day

Snow thundered through the forest path, the fresh mare beneath her racing along at her prodding. The wind in her hair, bright green trees rushing past at all sides… It was moments like this that the princess really felt alive. And then as they rounded a corner, something interrupted the repetitive image; a flash of red, right in their path. Her horse slowed immediately before they even got close, rearing up on her back legs once only a few feet away. Snow felt the mare about to rear, flinging her arms around the beast's neck and keeping her weight forward. Hooves crashed back down into puddle of mud, sending the messy substance flying in the air. Pushing herself up, Snow peered around her horse's neck as the frightened creature continued to back away.

A woman, it looked like. In a pretty red cape. She was bent over, a tumble of chocolatey brown curls hiding her face as she attempted to wipe some of the mud from her skirts. Snow's face fell. It looked like she'd endured a mud shower.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed loudly, calming her horse once they were a good twenty feet or so away. It was odd, her horse was never easily spooked like this. The girl murmured back her own apologies as she continued her effort, seeming a bit spooked herself by tone of voice alone. Climbing off her horse, Snow descended into drier earth, approaching her quickly. It was then that the girl looked up at her, and Snow's step faltered, nearly slipping into the mud. This stranger was quick, catching the princess by the elbow before both of their wardrobes were ruined. And still Snow could barely breathe.

She was prettier than any woman Snow could remember seeing. Stormy blue eyes, high cheekbones and bouncy dark curls.

"Careful, my lady." The girl said softly, and Snow could barely nod her acknowledgment. The princess was grateful for once that her staff was not there to correct the improper title. As Snow gathered her wits, the girl pulled her hand from Snow's arm, giving a little curtsey. They had to be about the same age. Snow suddenly remembered to smile as the girl returned to her full height, earning one back quickly from this pretty stranger. And if Snow thought she couldn't breathe before, she was in another realm of trouble now as she smiled.

"I'm so sorry. I've ruined your ride." The girl murmured, eyes flitting about nervously. She was very obviously a commoner despite her looks being far from common, the only thing that seemed of worth about her outfit being her bright red cloak. Snow on the other hand was quite obviously of noble birth. Her ivory riding apparel had been crafted for her by many skilled hands, the detailed stitching and bead work being a clear giveaway.

Snow wondered what this girl expected of her? Punishment? Smiling kindly, Snow put a comforting hand to her arm. The girl's expression immediately warmed, smiling shyly and moving a bit closer.

"It was my fault, truly. I'm the one to be sorry, I've ruined your clothes…" Snow paused, wondering how she could right this misdeed. Snow liked to think she was knowledgable about the lives of peasants, but for all she knew it could be the girl's only set of clothing. "I have a small pack here, with a tunic and trousers. I'm sure they'd fit you." Snow nodded, her smile bright.

Suddenly the peasant girl looked very embarrassed, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks as her eyes finally met Snow's. They were uncertain, perhaps a little ashamed.

"Oh, there's no need! I'll just go to the stream and wash this off." The girl muttered, seeming to be waiting for something from Snow. Permission to leave, perhaps?

"I insist. I can't leave you soaking wet in the middle of the forest on my account."

The peasant girl grinned; whether because this was actually a populated location or because of something else, Snow was uncertain.

"Very well then. It's just this way, my lady." The girl smiled softly, a twinkle in her eye as she began walking towards the creek. Panic washed over her for a moment, mind conflicted. That was an invitation, quite obviously. And in this moment, Snow could be anyone she wanted to be. This girl didn't know her, didn't know that she was a princess. She could pretend. Taking a few careful steps, Snow joined the girl on the path, walking in stride with her and wearing a small grin.

"Just- just Mary. Call me Mary."

"It's a pleasure, Mary. Everyone calls me Red."

Red glanced beside her, a little in awe as this noble lady followed her down the path to the stream. She didn't know whether to smile, to talk, be friendly… She was terribly unaware of her social expectations, and she couldn't help but feel nervous. If she said the wrong thing, looked the wrong way, gods only knew the repercussions. People like Lady Mary had power, and it was a little frightening to know she had so little knowledge about how to appease her. Still, this woman seemed incredibly kind. Her good nature was quite clear, and Red doubted another of her standing would offer their clothes to her. She supposed that the woman could've just given her the clothing and gotten back on her horse, but here she was, following her.

And yet despite her fear and confusion, it was all very exciting. She'd never so much as talked to anyone from outside the village, much less someone of noble birth. She'd dreamed of leaving the village, seeing the world. She had no such lofty dreams of a life like Mary's, but she couldn't deny it seemed more than comfortable. Mary had a beautiful horse, pretty clothes, her own beauty… Everything about her was tantalizing. She probably lived in a castle, feasted every night and could do whatever she wished when she wished it. And yet now she asked to be called Mary; Red was unsure if she was tired of hearing her title or if the gesture was meant to be intimate.

Reaching the stream, Red turned back to the woman, knowing no one else was around. Still, she was unsure if she should undress in front of her or not.

Red's new friend smiled a little too broadly, hands fidgeting a little before her face turned serious, almost as if realizing what was about to take place. Her head then cocked slightly, taking in Red's nervousness.

"I can go, if you'd like." Mary offered, gesturing off to whence they came and taking a few steps in that direction before Red waved her hands in dismissal.

"No, it's fine. I might need your help, actually, if you don't mind." Red smiled softly and Mary came closer, seemingly eager to help.

"Of course not." She murmured as Red gathered her raven curls, pulling them over her shoulder before turning to face away from Mary.

"If you could untie it. My Granny usually does these ones up for me…" Red mused, biting her lip as the royal girl's fingers began working at the strings to her bodice, Red's breaths becoming easier as she slowly unlaced her.

Once free, Red turned, peeling the bodice from her body with a happy sigh. The girl smiled in turn, wearing a corset herself, no doubt understanding Red's relief. Mary asked her questions about her Granny as she undressed further, about their village and her hobbies, all the while listening intently and giving the occasional smile or nod. She was on her way to the King's summer palace. She talked about seeing the world.

"There are some beautiful distant kingdoms. Soaring castles, vast grassy fields, meadows full of flowers…" Mary recalled, seeming to notice how Red's eyes became dark with desire. "I've dreamed of escape, myself. My life is- well, it's not all castles and crowns." Mary sighed.

"Mine's not even close, if it's any consolation. My Granny barely lets me out from under her thumb." Red sympathized.

Eventually Red was down to just her chemise, bending over while soaking her clothes in the creek and rubbing them free of the mud. She could hear Mary shuffling behind her, feel her stare as a breeze told her that her ass was barely covered. "You should make a new life then." Mary suggested, sounding assured.

By the time she turned, Mary had decidedly looked away until Red set down her wet clothes and approached her.

"Do you really think I could do that?" Red asked, eyes large and vulnerable. Green eyes met hers, flickering with doubt and something else that she couldn't define. Finally Mary smiled, extending the dry clothes to her. "We should both take control of our lives. If you can't be happy, what's the point in living?" Mary stated simply, Red's eyes meeting hers again when their hands touched in the exchange. Red, taking just a few steps away before donning the loaned clothing, discovered it all fit well enough despite slightly short trousers.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Your happiness is thanks enough. Do whatever it is that will make you happy, and I will be pleased." Mary smiled genuinely, her whole face lighting up in the effort. Red thought it was probably the prettiest smile she'd ever seen. There was something familiar about her, something she couldn't place. It almost felt like they'd met before, although it was completely impossible.

"I will, then." Red murmured, the words sounding foreign as they escaped her throat. Mary was completely right. She had to make her own life, forge her own destiny. Starting with leaving her village.


End file.
